hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Needy Lesnicky (S3-S2)
Anita "Needy" Lesnicky has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Anita "Needy" Lesnicky is a main character and hero in the 2009 film Jennifer’s Body and controlled by Jack Bauer. * Special Note: The events of the 2009 film Jennifer’s Body are recapped, it is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see the film before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers. Proceed at your own risk. Also some creative liberty has been taken for the main characters. Also by using the information given by various sources, creative liberty has been taken for the main characters. Anita “Needy” Lesnicky is the main character and hero in the 2009 film Jennifer’s Body and controlled by Jack Bauer. Chapter History “Hell was a teenage girl, and I was its bitch until I became what I fought against.” - Anita “Needy” Lesnicky Earlier Life Born in the small town of Devil's Kettle, Minnesota not much is known about Anita "Needy" Lesnicky early childhood. She grew up with her semi-religious mother, never knowing who her father was or where he was (however unknown to her, her father was actually a NYPD police detective named Dorian Sullivan). Needy proven to be quite smart at an early age, she hardly had any friends at all. When she was eight years old, she did befriend Jennifer Check, a young girl around the same age as her, and became best friends with Jennifer "since the sandbox"; although over the years they shared nothing to little in common. It is also then when Needy begins to admire Jennifer and feels she needs her. Coming of age, Needy became more reserved while Jennifer was getting popular, began to wear glasses for poor sight, and began to date Chip Dove, who was the same as her and had similar tastes as Needy. By the time the pair had entered high school, Jennifer had already become quite popular amongst the school, even becoming a cheerleader and flag captain for the high school and winning “Snow Flake” queen award while Needy lived in Jennifer’s shadow mostly, although she was on the school newspaper staff but made fun of her and Jennifer's very close and tight friendship. “Jennifer's evil. She's actually evil. Not high school evil.” One night in March of 2014, Jennifer drags Needy to a local dive bar to attend a concert by indie rock band Low Shoulder. Jennifer had her eyes set on its lead singer, Nikolai Wolf, calling him “extra salty”. While flirting with Wolf, Jennifer insinuates that she is a virgin and Jennifer goes to get some drinks for them while Needy overhears Wolf and a band mate speak her, which upsets her and lies that Jennifer is still a virgin. A disastrous fire destroys the bar, and Jennifer ends up leaving the bar with the band. Later that evening, Jennifer appears at Needy's house (who was freaked out seeing her friend leave with the band), covered in blood, looking vacant, and smirking evilly. She eats stuff from Needy’s refrigerator, and then vomits a trail of black ferromagnetic fluid. Needy tries to figure things out but Jennifer pushes her against a wall, asking her if she was afraid which she was. Pushing her away, Jennifer leaves the house. The following morning, Jennifer appears fine, and Needy slowly deduces that Jennifer is eating the bodies of boys to survive as two of male classmates are steadily killed off in gruesome attacks within the span of a mouth. Needy slowly uncovers the truth behind her friend's demonic transformation, finding out she had become a succubus or a demon flesh eater of men, and tries to find a way to stop the bloodthirsty rampage. One night after the murder of Colin Gray, a classmate of Needy’s, she had come home and rested after seeing a bloody Jennifer on the street and looked like she was ready to kill her. However, she escaped and drove all the way back home. Needy went to her room to rest for the night and was surprised to see a normally-looking Jennifer in her bed, wanting to sleep over like they used to, which lead into a very long kiss between the two young women (as Jennifer puts it as playing boyfriend and girlfriend like they use do). Jennifer then explains what happened to her on the night of the fire. Wolf, who behind the appearance was a blithely evil person, and his band had taken her off into the woods, where Jennifer learns that the band is worshiping Satan and that Wolf, intends to use her as a virgin sacrifice in order to gain fame (which works as the town of Devil's Kettle labels them as heroes). However, as Jennifer was not a virgin since she’s been having sex since junior high, the demon spirit takes over her body after she had been killed by Wolf with a Bowie knife. Needy asks Jennifer to leave, which she does. However, right before the prom, Needy asks Chip to stay away from her so she could after Jennifer before she reaches Chip. During the night of school's prom, Jennifer manages to get to Chip and takes him to a nearby abandoned pool, which had been the school’s before it was shut down. Needy arrives a few minutes too later, finding Jennifer with Chip as he’s already bleeding from a wound on his neck. She attempts to drown Jennifer and as soon as she gets to Chip. As Jennifer suddenly begins floating in the air, Chip stabs Jennifer with a pool net. Jennifer bleeds a little but then escapes. Needy cradles Chip as he dies both proclaim their love for one another. Later, Needy attacks Jennifer in her own home, yelling “You killed my boyfriend!" she then pulls out a box-cutter and cuts Jennifer twice across her stomach, which doesn't affect her. The two fight again as Jennifer begins to hover in the air. Needy, having a moment of clarity, rips off Jennifer's BFF necklace which causes Jennifer to fall down to her bed. Needy comes down with the box-cutter stabbing Jennifer in the heart, and sets Jennifer free with a seemly smile on her. It was inside the asylum when she began to discover the bite that Jennifer gave her had awarded her with much of the same powers as Jennifer, as long as she was able to survive from the wound she had been received. Needy would use the said powers to escape from the institution, track down Low Shoulder, and avenge Jennifer and her victims by killing them all with ironically, the same weapon they used to sacrifice Jennifer. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two The Hunt is Back On It had been ten years since Anita “Needy” Lesnicky had buried her demons, literally. After killing the core band members of Low Shoulder, Needy did anything to stay low as her face was caught on camera after leaving the crime scene. She did a number of odd jobs all around East Coast under various false names, moving from place to place only when the violence had gotten too much. Because of some of her demonic power in her, Needy had become a killer in her own right; she was killing off criminals and other appalling people, in gruesome and sometime torturous ways. In July 2024, Needy had learnt about killings being done in the similar vein as Jennifer had did, and went to investigate and it led her to Crystal Lake, New Jersey where she would track her down and tried to stop her. The two of them fought each other only for Jennifer to give Needy the slip, and Needy went to take a car out of the town in search of Jennifer, when she had taken a car belonging to a family and gotten caught, one of the family members chased her down and caught her. She would find out this family was the Jigsaw Group and was given some shelter by them, after Needy had gotten arrested and was attacked by Jennifer. Needy would be treated for the next day, before she left to find the Ghostbusters as she had been planning on asking for help. Return of An Old Friend? Needy would arrive at the town’s hotel, where the Extreme Ghostbusters (the new generation of Ghostbusters and led by original Ghostbuster Egon Spengler) had agreed to meet her there and help her only for Jennifer to try and attack them, and the Extreme Ghostbusters saw that Jennifer was big threat, explaining that the possession had taken a new form of life and was now bigger then before. The Extreme Ghostbusters and Needy were able to get Jennifer, with Needy using her half-demonic nature in order to bring her down and the team set off to New York City, only to be sidetracked when they had encountered the Jersey Devil. The Extreme Ghostbusters took care of the creature, and were on the way while Needy tried to make sure her friend was her friend again. They had arrived at New York City, where Jennifer had escaped sometime afterward and Needy and the team went to look for her. They had spotted her in Central Park, where the used enough Mood Slime to bring the demon within out. In the moments when it escapes, things were hectic for Needy as she saw Jennifer being attacked by the demon before the demon had been taken away and trapped by the Extreme Ghostbusters. Rebirth of a Friend Following the trapping, Jennifer and Needy had elsewhere with Needy wanting to repair her friendship with Jennifer, though much to her horror that wouldn’t be the case. The following day when she thought everything was over, Needy learnt that the woman she had thought to be the demon freed Jennifer and back to the old Jennifer wasn’t in fact Jennifer at all. It was still a demon. “Jennifer” told Needy that that the demon that escaped was a Guilt Demon, which preys on the guilty and absorbs their guilt before killing them while posing as someone they wronged the most. “Jennifer” then explained to Needy that the “Jennifer” standing before Needy was the Guilt Demon, who had used the last moment to create a back-up plan. While the real demon had been captured, it had used a small amount of its powers to keep the shapeshifted form of Jennifer Check to try and finish off Needy, transferring its power into it. “Jennifer” went to attack Needy, only to see that Needy was strong enough to defeat and kill it but saw after the fight that the Guilt Demon had scratched her, therefore letting her absorb all of its abilities. Needy had taken the body of “Jennifer” and gave it a Viking funeral; she was now becoming obsessed over the idea of getting her best friend back no matter what she did to do so. Over the course of the next six months, Needy would slowly learn about the Book of the Dead and the secrets it held. One such incantation would allow Needy to bring back Jennifer Check, though only in the form of a supernaturalistic doppelgänger, but still retaining her memories, skills, and some of her powers. What she needed was the actual body of Jennifer, though the body was more then decomposed by that point. Needy traveled back to Devil’s Kettle where she went the police station, collecting the box cutter that killed Jennifer. With that object she would be able to conjure up a doppelgänger of Jennifer, since it had DNA. However she would need to find the place where she performed the ritual and also find the Book of the Dead. Needy had gone back to Clear Waters where she would ask help of Dale and his girlfriend in finding this book; however she did this while posing as Jennifer Check. They agreed and helped her out, heading to the Clear Waters Community College campus library. Once she was there, she read a passage from the book and had brought back Jennifer as a doppelgänger through the use of Jennifer’s DNA. They left the library where sometime they were picked up by Derek Graham, whom Needy had found during the months in-between as he was a killer like herself, killing those who deserved it. Now in the company of her friends, Needy had finally gotten Jennifer to her old self and began to befriend once more. Regular Appearance Anita “Needy” Lesnicky stands at five feet and three and a half inches tall, and weighs one hundred and twenty pounds. She has an average body type that’s blessed with a curvaceous figure. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, and often wears glasses or sports contacts. Needy commonly worn simple covered up clothing (as exposable clothing were Jennifer’s thing to wear), and still prefers to use the covered up clothing, such as a hoodie to conceal her identity. Needy also sports three distinct scars all over her body, one on her back, one on her left arm, and one on her left shoulder all accumulating from her final fights with Jennifer. The last one is the bite mark that Jennifer did which absorb some of the demon's powers into Needy. Most notably if she shapeshifts into Jennifer Check, she takes on her appearance but the scars she has on her own body stays. Trademark Gear Needy doesn’t really seem to carry equipment of sorts but seems to like to employ knives as her trademark weapon, such as the box-cutter that she had used to kill Jennifer and the Bowie knife, that had been used to kill Jennifer, to kill Low Shoulder. Along with the bladed weapons she tends to use, Needy mainly just employs her demonic powers to kill. Powers Originally possessing no powers at all, until she was bitten by Jennifer and survived during their fight, Needy had obtained some of Jennifer’s powers, which included enhanced strength, speed, agility, and endurance, psychic link to Jennifer (which she had believed to occur during her “friend’s” rebirth, as well as before due to her BFF status with Jennifer), and hovering capability. When the Guilt Demon transferred some of its powers to her, she was granted with the following abilities: superior regenerative powers, being able to project acidic black vomit, shapeshifting into the form of Jennifer Check and copying her MO and having her memories and skills, and preying on the guilty and absorbing their guilts (in the similar vein of Jennifer having eaten the bodies of boys to survive). Additionally Needy’s previous powers were also strengthen, allowing her hovering capability evolves into limited form of flight, and also is capable of using magic to heal people. Jennifer Check Doppelgänger While not counting as a piece of gear perse, Needy was able to use some of the magical knowledge she had learnt over the years and through the use of one of the Book of the Dead incantations, Needy was able to create conjure up an supernaturalistic doppelgänger of Jennifer, with her memories and skills, as well as some of her powers, intact. * Much of Jennifer’s memories are still there, as well as her skills as a cheerleader and seduction. * Although under Needy’s control, Jennifer’s Doppelgänger still is able to think and feel under her freewill. * Jennifer's doppelgänger also seems to possess abnormal strength and resilience, as well as a minor healing factor. Category:Vigilantes Category:Serial Killers Category:Fugitives Category:Half Demons